the adventures of two little birds
by Verypotterluvsbooks
Summary: This the story of a girl named lexa and her excapades with the bat-crew. enjoy, read, and review. WARNING: this story is based completly off of my personal opinions. Some characters may be extremly OOC and some of the couples I write about don't really exist, just go with it.
1. Just the Beginning

_Authors note: This is all about a character I personally think should have been in the Batman/DC Comics world. All credit goes to the makers of those comic's, the only characters I made up are Alexa, Amy, Vivian, and Gabby. This story talks about her life and how she came to know Batman, so here is one chapter so I can know whether to go on or not. Also this is my first fanfiction ever so let me know what I can fix and work on, thanks._

As Alexa walked toward her car after dinner with her friends she finally looked at her clock. "Oh crap!" she yelled "I totally forgot about Amy's recital. I have to go bye, see you tomorrow." She faintly heard their murmured goodbyes as she rushed away.

Pulling up to the gym Alexa ran inside wanting to at least see the last part of her sister's act. She noticed that her sister watched her come in late, so she sent Amy an apologetic smile. Watching her sister flip and twirl across the mat, she was glad that she had remembered the event when she did. As all the girls finished up looking proud, (none more than her sister, of course) she thought of how proud their parents would have been, and a sad smile showed up on her face.

"Ok Amy that was so amazing." Was the conversation starter as soon as they got on the road home. "Yeah I know, I can't believe you almost missed that. That could have ended in tragedy," Was the sarcastic response. "Ha ha ha, would you just turn on the radio brat, by the way that is the last time I will ever compliment you, how do you like that huh?"

As they pulled into the driveway Alexa noticed the light on in the living room. Now what could she be doing home this early on a Thursday. "Man I hate living all the way out here," Her sisters voice brought her back from her thoughts, "it takes way too long to get here." Alexa just nodded her head and rushed to get inside. "Hey is everything alright, did something happen?" she asked her aunt Vivian when she saw her sitting on their grimy old brown couch. Viv's head turned to face her "No everything's fine why do you ask?" Alexa studied her face to see if she was lying, and saw something, was that fear or just her imagination? "Well it's just that you're home really early for a weekday so I didn't know what was up. So did something happen at wor…" Suddenly she was interrupted by her sister for like the millionth time in her life. "Hey Gabby is outside wondering if Lexa can stay the night, at her house tomorrow." Then suddenly Gabby came into the room with a grand flourish of her arms like always. "I guess if she wants to," Vivian said looking at her eldest niece "but be safe and if you want to, come straight home." Gabby nodded as if Viv was talking to her and left without saying anything. "Now is the time I ask myself why I pick such talkative friends, could she have been any louder, I swear". Lexa said before going upstairs for the night.

The next day in Lexa's last class they had a career lecture. "Now for the last presenter of the day, Mr. Bruce Wayne." Everyone oohed and awed as he stepped up to the podium on the gym floor. "I am so honored to be here in another one of Gotham's many fine schools. Today I am going to tell you about a problem that even the companies of Wayne enterprise face. Crime. It is all around us, but it starts here. As you walk the hallways a lot of students may think about which one of the major cities they want to work in, or what it is the want to major in when you are in college." He stopped and took a breath, using this time to make eye contact with just about every student in the gymnasium. "What you don't think is 'I may be tempted, or something may go wrong in my life and I have no one to turn to'. Well students I know you wouldn't want to be that person, but don't let someone else be that person either, bond together and I believe that if every person in Gotham takes care of each other we will be able to abolish crime in the city." At this everyone clapped, and wooted their agreement. Suddenly the bell rang, and no one cared about crime or the very rich young man in a suit standing awkwardly at the podium looking dumbstruck. No one except for Gabby and Lexa as they rushed forward to say hello to the Billionaire Entrepreneur Jr. "Hello Mr. Wayne I am Gabby and this is my friend Lexa, we are such big fans of how you took the company that nearly fell after your fathers passing and you rose it back up again. We were just wondering if you could sign our binders, and take a picture with us." She looked at him with big hopeful eyes, and a quivering lip. He sighed, but nodded his head saying "of course, it would be my pleasure."


	2. A Point of Change

After they left they were walking down the hallway when Lexa got another one of her many-a-day headaches. She told Gabby she was going to the bathroom and snuck into a stall. Suddenly the visions hit: a bright light, an explosion in a close by building, and the floor suddenly giving out beneath her. She snapped back to reality gasping, and drenched in sweat. The bell rang and she sprung to her feet in fear, her ears and mind ringing at the sharp, loud sound echoing through the hallways of their highschool.

Gabby found her by the fountain at the front of the school sitting there staring into space while you could hear heavy metal guitars through her headphones. She ran up behind her to test her friends amazing reflexes once more, and as she expected just when she was about to tap Lexa's shoulder the taller girl said " don't touch me Gabby", and stood up. Lexa walked quickly when she saw Gabby's family car, and her friend had to jog to catch up. The drive felt longer than normal, _of course_, thought Lexa _the day I need to get home it feels like forever._

As soon as the garage door closed Lexa shot into the house wanting to shower, and delay the impending conversation that she knew Gabby was waiting for. She shut the door turned the water to its hottest setting and slunk in, the tension in her muscles disappearing into the steamy atmosphere. She started sinking into the water wanting to literally drown out today's vision but suddenly she heard a knock on the door pulling her out of her reverie. She heard her best friend in the whole world say "Lexa, we need to talk. I know what happened today."

Wrapped up in a red and black robe sitting in the bean bag chair at the far side of Gabby's bedroom she relayed everything that had happened when the visions had hit. "So it's just like what happen the past few times. Have you used your powers lately, because you know it gets worse the more you use them," Gabby said as she wrote everything down in her 'Lexa is a freak' journal. (Of course that's not what she called it but to Lexa there wasn't much of a difference) "I know but it's like sometimes I can't help it, I just have to let out the fiery tension that's just building inside me every moment of the day." As if her 'powers' wanted to help with dramatic effect, her finger tips started to catch fire one at a time. As Gabby watched starstruck she saw Lexa whisper into in hand, and suddenly the flames twinkled like Christmas lights. "Gabby tell me what's wrong with me." She said pleadingly with a look in her eyes that would have turned the coldest heart turn to jello.

They stayed up until about 4:00 in the morning talking about what Lexa remembered about her parents and their deaths. "All I remember is one minute I'm laughing as my parent kiss under the mistletoe in the entry park and then someone knocked at the door. After answering it my mom told me to take Amy upstairs and put her in her crib, as I walked up the stairs I saw a face with skin paler than any I have ever seen. Then I heard a sound, ran downstairs and there was b-b-blood ever-rywhere." Lexa managed to sob out before breaking down into an inconsolable mess. "Gabby ran over and hugged her tight and grabbed a tissue off of her desk to wipe her poor friend's face free of tears. After she had calmed down to just hiccups, and ragged breaths Gabby went for the humor healing method. "So you remember snow white being the one who killed your parents?" a small laugh escaped from the lump of blankets, and tissues in her arms and she knew she had said the right thing. "Come on let's get ready for some sleep.


	3. confront the problem

As soon as Lexa woke up the smell of pancakes, sausage, ham, and coffee hit her senses. It all smelled so good she could have sworn she was still sleeping in a wonderful dream world. "Good morning sleepy head", gabby said when she noticed she was awake. "Hey something smells good, is that breakfast." Lexa replied groggily, "Yeah it's right in front of you, I figured since you had a rough night you deserved breakfast in bed." As they ate their food Lexa thought back to when she first got the visions, she had been eight years old and she was home alone for the first time:

_A world different then her own. People she didn't know, but she trusted. A sudden lurch in the ground. Everything started breaking and crumbling. Buildings falling apart, people scrambling from the debris._

When she suddenly woke up she was back home and tears were streaming down her face. She chuckled at the memory remembering how when her aunt found her she wasn't allowed to stay at home alone for another three years.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna come with?" Lexa asked (later after they had dinner) Gabby as she pulled on her sweatshirt and boots. Gabby looked at her with a skeptical look before replying "of course I would" with a smug smile. They walked out of the house towards the field that separated their houses. "You know I always begged aunt Viv for a horse to ride around the field, but she never got me one, now I'm thankful cause if she had I would have something bigger than a Chihuahua to be responsible for." Lexa started laughing at the comparison of a horse to a dog. Gabby broke into hysterics and stopped walking to catch her breath, "Yeah well four chickens, two cows, and five dogs aren't too easy either." As they laughed they noticed the sky turning beautiful colors like orange and purple. Just as Lexa looked up she saw smoke coming from the direction of her house. "Go, and hurry," was all Gabby had to say before her friend had disappeared among the tall grasses.

When Lexa arrived she was relieved to see the cause of the fire was just the unused chicken coop. She summoned all of her focus and the fire started to shrink. Soon it degraded itself into a little ball in her hand. "Hey aunt Viv what happened to the chick-house?" she screamed at the house. Suddenly she noticed that her aunt's car wasn't there anymore. _She must have gone out, but what could have caused the fire?_ It was then that she saw the familiar man with a pale white face, and shocking green hair.


	4. the breaking point

_Ok yes I am actually going to make joker her basic worst enemy….for now. Total cliché but this is how it went in my head. Oh and shout outs to bluestar16, and ReggaeAllNight for reading my story at all, ah don't you just love updates. Anyway here is a new chapter, and I am going to try to update more often ._

Lexa automatically knew something was very wrong. The young man was getting into a car with several others, and as she stared Lexa noticed blood on his hands and almost pristinely white suit. As soon as they had driven away she rushed inside to total chaos. Chairs were knocked over glass was broken, along with other obvious signs that there was a struggle. Either the man that had killed her parents had not heard her yell her aunt's name or that was the very reason he had left. Suddenly she realized the man who killed her parents had been in her house and there were signs of a struggle, meaning someone had to have been here to be involved in the struggle. It was then that she started to panic, fearful for her family's lives.

As she searched the house for the people she cared about, Lexa started to put together some of the things that must have happened amidst her absence. Her sister was nowhere to be found, but blood spatter was everywhere. She went to her room and found it surprisingly untouched, even her homework was in the exact place she had left it. Despite the circumstances she wanted to change clothes, so she put on another sweatshirt, some jeans, and her favorite boots. When she went downstairs she finally entered the kitchen and found the gruesome sight that had been waiting for her.

Tip-toeing into the breakfast nook she stepped over all the blood that had spilled on the floor. She followed the trail to the body of her aunt, tears spilling down her face mixing with the bright red stains on the linoleum. "Viv, wake up. He's gone now, and we have to get you to a hospital." Lexa sobbed out while knowing in the back of her mind that there would be no response. "Alexa! Where are you we saw fire from over this way." She heard the voice and saw a freshman from her school, named Jason. "Aww crap, Lexa come on the stove is on fire we gotta get out of here." He yelled from the front of the house. She turned around and saw him walking toward her, "I can't leave her here" she sobbed. He looked at her and the blood on the floor before picking up Vivian's limp body. As soon as they got out of there the firemen started shooting water at the house. _Funny_, she thought, _I didn't even hear the sirens. _Suddenly she realized Jason was talking to her, she turned and finally started listening. "Hello, can you hear me, are you okay."? She stared at him for a while before answering, "Yeah I'm fine, what about you"? They had started walking to the edge of the hectic scene to rest on the steps of one of the fire trucks. "Oh I'm fine; you know the football coach keeps us in good shape so I didn't even break a sweat, listen I'm sorry about your aunt and your sister they were really cool". He looked at her with a look of such pity it was the final straw she didn't even remember turning away, one minute she was standing and the next she was running as fast as she could to; _god knows where_ she thought. She could hear the voices of everyone she left behind, in the background but she didn't care because for the she just wanted to go away.


	5. there is no place like home

Running. Running. Running. She didn't look back and before she knew it she was in the city of Gotham. As she looked up at the signs for Wayne Enterprises and saw all the buildings and trains, her mind was turning _now what do I do, I have nowhere to go and no way of knowing who I can trust. _Suddenly a big gust of air blew her black hair into her face, and while she wasn't looking a man tried to steal her purse. "You're such a pretty little girl; you have to have some sort of food or cash right"? He looked at her with eyes that made her shudder with fear, and hate. "No I don't, so can you please give me back my purse so that I have something to sleep on tonight". She looked him square in the eye hoping her emotions were well hidden. Somehow she knew. She knew he was going to grab the brick. She knew that he was gonna hit her and run. She knew before the word "_**no**_" had even formed on his lips .But she didn't know that a dark masked man would be there to catch her when she fell.

When she woke up her head was on a pillow that was softer than the homemade one she had had back home. A man was standing over her with rubbing alcohol and bandages. "Ahh, hello young lady. I am Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth. Welcome to Wayne manor". His kind face suddenly blurred as she passed out again.

"Good you're awake again, Alfred will take you to your permanent room and dinner is in twenty minutes. You can meet Dick then". She looked at Bruce Wayne as if she had never even heard of him, but as she walked up the stairs she thought about it. "Umm Alfred how long was I asleep"? His British accent stood out when he replied "Oh not too long just two days". She did the math, had it really only been four days since she had asked the infamous billionaire for his autograph with Gabby at her side? Alfred opened the door and she saw the most beautiful room ever. It had posters of her favorite bands and the design was perfect. As you walk through the door you see the king size bed with a red and purple comforter on a black bed frame, the night stand was stainless steel drawers in another black frame with red handles. As she turned she saw two desks: one was a grey and purple work desk with a computer and filing system on top of it, while the other had an opening for a game console that held a PS3 and a HD 3D t.v. on top with plenty of games. "You know Alfred with a room like this I don't think I will ever leave", she said while the taller man just chuckled and said "wait until you see the closet".

Alfred had been right the closet was almost indescribable. _Almost_. As she entered through the double doors she saw a couch with an end table. On the end table was a chart about what was where, such as; jeans in drawer five organized by brand, or jackets are hanging in cabinet three organized by color code, and shoes were in sliding door two organized by the height of the heel. Lexa sighed in contentment before exiting the room to meet a boy not too much older than her. His black hair glistened in the lighting and his blue eyes flashed when he saw her walk out. "Hey I'm Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." He stared at her expectantly and she suddenly realized what he wanted. "My names Alexa but _my _friends call me Lexa." They stared at each other some more and the he startled her by saying "cool, hey lets go eat before Alfred feels insulted." As he rushed out of the room Lexa debated following or staying in her room to analyze her situation some more. Finally she ran out the door and bolted down the stairs.


	6. finguring stuff out

Lexa sat down at the table and began to observe her strange new house mates, as they started acting like this was any regular thing. Of course she had read in the news how Bruce Wayne had adopted Dick so maybe it was. They all began telling stories and laughing at each other like a family. "So Lexa, what should we know about you"? Alfred asked as he brought over seconds for everybody. "Or I guess in my case I should be asking, what do you like to eat and what is your favorite soda"? Lexa stopped and thought about it for a second before saying, "I prefer cream soda but anything is good" and she flashed a smile as if to say _do I look happy enough for everyone to leave me alone now? _She saw Dick give her a look of pity and understanding, and both were quiet for the rest of the evening.

_(until further notice the story is going to be in robins point of view, just so no one gets confused)_

As Dick walked down the hallway to his room he saw the light on in Lexa's room and figured he would give her the opening speech of Wayne manor. As he knocked on her door he thought back to dinner and the look he had seen not only on her face, but on his own as well after losing his own parents, and occasionally on Bruce too. He heard her steps as she walked toward the door and the creaking sound as she opened it. "Oh it's you, I thought it would be Alfred saying good night or something". Hearing the disappointment in her voice he suddenly realized _Al is the only one around here that she trusts. I don't blame her but if she is anything like I was I have to talk to her about it._ "Yeah I figured it's your first night in a new place so why not get to know your new acquaintances." He smirked a sarcastic smile trying to lighten the mood. From the look in her eyes she caught his drift because the next thing she said was "no I'm okay not knowing any of you because as soon as all the paperwork is done I'm just gonna run away, because apparently that's what we are all supposed to do in this situation. Isn't that right Richie Rich"? he looked at her shocked and confused but when he saw her smile he knew she was kidding. Out of nowhere (like usual) a deep voice said "apparently after the loss of one or two loved one's all kids become snarky", they both turned their heads toward Bruce as he walked up the stairs. "So who's up for a game of catch"? He said and tossed a mitt to Dick.

As they were outside tossing the ball back and forth in a triangle form Richard Grayson started thinking about how different everything was going to be with her here and questions started racing through his mind such as _is Bruce going to tell her who we are? If he does will she join the team? If he doesn't how will we keep it a secret for long? What if she wants to replace me? _


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

_Ok everybody since I have been typing this story on a school issued computer the previous chapter will probably be the last one for the summer. I will try to find a way to update but also I have so many trips planned I can't make any promises. Well anyway I hope everyone has an awesome summer and I hope that you can put up with me long enough to keep reading when Lexa and I return. _


	8. home sweet home

_Hey readers so I'm back and ready for action. The story is probably going to pick up about a month after the last chapter (kinda like a t.v. series __) so just bear with me and message me if you have any questions or character requests. Now back to the story. P.s. the story is still in robin's point of view._

As he bounded from roof to roof all Robin could think was _man it is good to be back. _He could not help the smile that spread across his face while he set himself up for another jump, and it took all his will-power to hold in the scream of joy. Suddenly he stops and stands on an edge to look out over Gotham city, _home,_ he thinks. Almost like a ghost a hand pulls him back and knocks him to the ground, but before he hits home he spins and kicks their legs out from under them. The assailant is as fast and light on their feet as he is and comes around from a hand stand to put him in a chokehold, he counters just in time and turns slightly to knee them in the stomach. He hears a thud and the attacker grunts in pain and surprise, by this point Dick is in full attack mode, their fight carried on a few more minutes move after move each person blocking the other in synchronization. Finally their fight moved them to the side of the roof with light and he could just make out the symbol of a red phoenix on his enemy's chest. It was then that he realized _this isn't my enemy, I know this person_ as he came to the realization a strong clear female voice said "what's wrong twinkle toes? Giving up so soon?" 


	9. Back to Buisness

Robin spun around and looked at Lexa and realizes what had happened. "You know it's not nice to scare people like that." He stated abruptly as he turned towards the city once more. It had been two months since they had last seen each other but he could tell that the younger girl had matured and changed, more than he could imagine. "Well," she started out sarcastically "I figured you wouldn't want to fall all seventeen stories and land on your face." She gave him a smug look as she said it and this only annoyed him further. "C'mon _sis_" he said his voice dripping with exasperation and dark humor "you of all people should know that I am the master of heights, no way I fall, even eight stories without deploying a grappling line." The challenge in his voice was clear and he knew she was thinking about what she wanted to do. As he looked at her, he noticed her eyes. Of all the things to change they had changed the most, looking wiser and more thoughtful. For a moment he thought he could see her past, her story, flash behind the red irises but it disappeared just as fast, he did however see her eyes change to their normal black depths. With Lexa it was one or the other, when she was Lexa, and she had her mask off she kept them this color, but the moment she changed they brightened to a devilish scarlet color with no pupil in the center. It had always freaked him out but at the same time he had gotten used to it, learning that because of their special qualities her eyes always gave away her mood. He suddenly realized that he had just been staring at her for quite some time. "Hey are you o.k?" she asked genuinely concerned, "yeah," he replied "let's go meet up with the big man."

All three of the shadowy caped figures reached the wide roof at the same time and stood with a grace that was eerily matching. "We have two more neighborhoods before you have to go home Pheonix." Batman said with an authoritive tone that only he could master. She looked at him and slowly Robin saw her resigned look and practically heard her screaming in her head _WHY! _As she turned to check her last round Robin turned and loudly announced "here I'll go with and it will go by faster." The statement elicited a glare that had a potentially deadly quality, but she didn't argue and jumped down into the neighboring alley.


	10. Changes and Memories

Lexa waited until they were halfway through the patrol before she finally spoke again, "why in the world, would you do that"? She asked a quiet anger hidden in her words. Robin looked at her quizzically before it donned on him what she was talking about. "I just thought we could talk more, I mean we haven't seen each other in months", he looked at her cautiously making sure she wasn't as angry as he thought. Lexa didn't say anything else she just stood up taller, and right before his eyes the young boy wonder saw wings spread from her back, they were black with red tips, and he could see flashes from the golden specs that were sprinkled throughout them. They complimented her dark hair and golden skin-tone well, and of course her outfit had not changed at all, she had on her black leather pants, black skintight sleeveless shirt with the red phoenix symbol on her chest, black boots with red buckles, and red fingerless gloves. Robin remembered how Batman had hated the outfit design, stating that the bright color would alert their adversaries to their location, but Lexa had stood her ground, until finally she got what she wanted. Dick had to suppress a laugh as two different thought floated through his head, the first being the fact that, that was the only time he had seen Bruce lose a fight, and the second being that he was almost sure the villains they faced where just as scared of her wardrobe as they were Batman's, maybe more so. Robin looked up at his companion and noticed that she was getting ready to leave, "where are you going"? He asked as she stepped to the edge of the building. "I need a shower and I have homework to do tomorrow, so I'm just going to go home", and before he could protest she jumped from the roof and soared into the dark Gotham night sky.


	11. Looking Back

_The story is now in Lexa's point of view, and will be until further notice. Thanks, and a Happy Thanksgiving to you all,__. _

As she rounded the last corner of the neighborhood, all Phoenix could think was that almost a year ago she never would have seen this happening in her life. She thought back to the first day she knew something was up with her new family;

_**As she saw Bruce walk through the door at about noon she knew something was wrong because he was never home this early and yet here he was. What he didn't know was that Alfred had let her stay home from school, due to the fact that she hadn't been feeling well, and so she watched as he pulled a candelabrum, revealing an extremely well hidden passageway. As she quietly followed down the stairs she started to realize he was taking off his suit, and had underneath what looked to be Kevlar. Her first thought was 'since when do billionaires need bullet-proof clothing', but she didn't dare dwell on it any longer, so that she could focus on staying quiet. **_

Needless to say Bruce found out that she had followed him and was extremely upset. That night when Dick got home they explained everything to her; they were Batman and Robin, the two vigilantes that had been running around Gotham for the past four years terrorizing, or helping them to prosper depending on who you talked to. Lexa remembered back to when she had managed to convince the two crime-fighters that she could help them in their vendetta against the corrupt and evil villains of their city. Ever since she had first donned her own outfit she knew that she belonged to this world of turmoil, the battle of good and evil, she had just needed one taste of the freedom and the violence. When she reached the entrance to the bat-cave she scanned her eye and typed the code, all the while thinking that her entire life had changed in just a matter of months and now there was no going back.

After she had changed out of her outfit, and brushed her teeth Lexa just sat in bed thinking about all the different memories, the good and the bad, that had happened since the night her aunt died. _Vivian_. The only parental figure she had known since she was eight. Dick always asked her why she thought so much about Viv and not her sister Amy, and her answer was always the same, even after four months Lexa still believed that her sister was alive somewhere. She had searched all of Gotham three times after becoming the Black Phoenix and still hadn't found Amy, but she had however found the man who tried to kill her the night of her aunt's death.

He had been hiding in an alleyway, and before she knew what was happening she was being dragged through the muck on the ground, and through a doorway at the back of an abandoned building. "see had I'a known that robbing you would make you richer, I would started bulling orphans ages ago" he whispered into her ear with one had over her mouth and the other gripping a knife near her throat. Lexa just rolled her eyes, before his hand suddenly burst into flames, and then she turned on her heels to kick him in the throat, with his scream of pain choked off suddenly. Lexa reached into her pocket and pulled out a special phone that routed through the batcave and connected to everyone else's headsets, while the phone rung, she used a grappling line to dangle the criminal from a fire escape, and make it look like the work of Batman. When the fearless leader himself answered her call they had a brief chat, and came to the decision that she would stay at the scene after calling 911 and tell them a rehearsed about how batman saved her and, then Bruce would show up later as the concerned, and protective adoptive guardian.

After a while Lexa finally got into the hang of things, she would go to school, she'd go to work afterwards, do her homework, and then prowl the rooftops like a predator that never lost its prey. Everything had changed when Dick had gone off to college and at the same time Batgirl had surfaced. Lexa had only patrolled with Batgirl once, and they had gotten along fine, but she still wanted to know who was under that _particular_ cowl. As the moon floated higher into the sky, and her clock showed the times of morning, Lexa decided it was time for some well needed sleep, after a long day of fighting enemies and memories.


	12. Dinner with The Awkwards

It had been a few weeks since Dick had been back from college and Lexa was getting sick and tired of him and Bruce arguing all the time. It started because Dick had a new girlfriend, and she turned out to be Commissioner Gordon's daughter. Yep, of all the girls in the world Dick Grayson picks the daughter of a man who helps Dick's father figure fight crime, so it's all very confusing but Lexa could care less if they would just shut up about it. Then again it probably has to do with the fact that Barbara Gordon is secretly Batgirl, and Dick had no idea that Batman had authorized his girlfriend to secretly fight crime while he was in a different city. Lexa felt an obligation to tell her brother-like figure the truth, but Bruce had sworn her to secrecy the day before Dick came back from college and she had a plan to keep promises. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps as Dick stormed upstairs in anger. "Hey Richie Rich, what's the problem?" she yelled out into the hallway, using her favorite nick name for him. Her door opened and he stood in the entrance with a grim look on his face, and she stared at him expectantly waiting to hear the details of today's fight. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay? I just want to go to my room lie down, and call my girlfriend so we can talk about her coming over here for dinner at some point". "Well before you clear with her you might want to clear it with Alfred because I'm pretty sure he thinks having anybody on Bruce's "unwanted company" list over for dinner is a bad plan. Besides she isn't exactly a bike trail away, we do live 20 miles from the actual Gotham city and as sweet as he is Alfred won't want to drive out there to pick up one person." Dick glared at her after her lecture and then turned and walked out. Then Lexa yelled "Also I hear she's pretty, and I've always had a soft spot for gingers." She smiled at his groan of frustration, and went back to reading.

Three days later they Lexa sat in the large dining room next to, the commissioner on her left and Bruce on her right at the head of the table, of course. One of Bruce's many model lady-friends sat to his right and on her right was Barbara, with Dick on Barbara's right at the opposite end of the table from Bruce. Everything was awkwardly quiet, and it took all of Lexa's will-power not to pick up her plate and eat in the kitchen with Alfred, the only reason she didn't is because whenever she would adjust her seat Dick gave her a death glare that said, _I swear if you leave me alone out here I will find you and kill you. _Actually, no, it wasn't the look, he sent the thought to her, she had accidentally opened her telepathy to him and now she could hear his thoughts. _So how are you enjoying this well thought dinner we're having? _She asked him. _Don't talk to me right now babs just gave me a weird look_ He responded. Lexa looked at him in surprise _BABS! Wow and you hate _my_ nicknames for _you,_ that has got to be the weirdest one I have heard in my entire life. _They spent the next hour arguing over what were strange names, and why she shouldn't insult his girlfriend, but in the end they had to stop communicating because Bruce eventually figured it out and threatened them with longer night shifts. Eventually the Gordon's left and Bruce took his girlfriend out for a night on the town, so Lexa and Dick sat and watched movies with Alfred.


	13. Finding the Truth

Chapter 13

Lexa woke up to yelling and the sudden sound of glass breaking in the hallway. She jumped out of bed and threw open her door. _What in the- _she thought as she saw Bruce and Dick having a stare down and then the younger man spoke "**HOW DARE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU HAD MY GIRLFRIEND LIE TO ME!**" as Lexa heard this she slowly walked out to where her family was standing. She went to put a hand on her brother's shoulder but he shrugged it off and looked at her with betrayal in his eyes, "you knew, didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me," he whispered, his voice was so quiet compared to his earlier rant that Lexa got scared. "Rich, I wanted to but- I just….I couldn't figure how to- I-I'm sorry." Lexa was close to tears and the look in her best friend's eyes, the look of hatred and betrayal, only made it worse. His next words made everything worse "I trusted you" she heard him say before he walked towards the stairs, and as she watched him leave Lexa turned to Bruce and took slow steps to him, the glass vase crunched under her bare feet but she didn't care and she couldn't even feel it. Glaring at him she got close enough to almost be in his face and said "are you happy now. He is gone, soo gone and he is not coming back. I lied because you asked me to but I am sick with the lying and the secrets, I mean he's Dick he is our friend and family and we lied to him. Do you have no guilt over any of this?" she stared at Bruce's grim, stony face before he turned and walked away with Lexa staring at him in disbelief. 


End file.
